


Everybody Loves Trip

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip comes back from repairing an alien ship to some surprising results. (04/08/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Some innuendo regarding m/m and m/fâ€”words only, no action with maybe a kiss or two in later chapters. Pretty tame really.  


* * *

Lying down on the floor in decompression with his arms crossed behind his head and his legs crossed in front of him; Trip pondered the events of the last five days, smiling at the memory of the new machines he had got to tinker with and all the new people he had met.

* * *

They had been hailed by the Sargosians three days ago who had been attacked by Orian raiders, they had managed to defend themselves and fight off the pirates and slave seekers but there engines had been badly damaged in the process and their life support was failing. Captain Archer had offered them the assistance of their Chief Engineer Commander Charles Tucker III (aka Trip), who had happily agreed since it was his passion to meet new species and tinker with new engines.

Before he could get started though, he had to go through 8 hours decompression, since the air pressure and oxygen content was a lot lower on their ship—this also meant that he would have to stay on the ship full time until the work was completed. // No problem he thought, I've been through this before with the Xyrillians, it's no big deal. Must remember though to keep well away from any suspicious looking boxes of pebbles. //

The Sargosians weren't very unlike humans, they had curly long silver hair, with a range of spots tattooed across they forehead, neck and shoulders. They had a really deep bronze tan with piercing green eyes that looked like they could stare right into your soul. Their clothing was equally striking as well, that is if you could call it clothing—a phrase his daddy would often say to his younger sister before she went out to town with her friends instantly popped into his head, // is that a dress or a hanky. // The men fared no better wearing what one would call a loincloth.

Commander Tucker thought they were the most beautiful people he had every seen and he was mesmerized, not being able to take his eyes off them. As a race they were very open with their affections, having no inhibitions in either touching, feeling, kissing or showing affection with each other or strangers without a thought or care. This wouldn't have generally bothered Commander Tucker since he was more than capable of restraining himself and behaving like a perfect Starfleet gentleman at all times, but having to do it while inhabiting the same environment with these gorgeous free loving creatures was going to be another thing altogether. // I hope they have a lot of cold water on board, I'm gonna need a lot of showers before I'm through. // he thought, tugging at the collar of his jumpsuit before introducing himself.

Despite outward appearances, the Sargosians were a very intelligent species who got stuck in helping with the repairs right along side Trip. They didn't seem to mind that he was slightly embarrassed by their free inhibitions, in fact it looked like they were trying to tone it down to spare his blushes whenever he was around.

They made his stay as comfortable as possible introducing him to favourite recipes from their home world, entertainment and amusing tales that left Trip in stitches. In fact Trip became so comfortable around them that by the end of his stay he actually went to the trouble of wearing the male loincloth attire, which the females of the species definitely appreciated by the affection they showed him. Trip didn't seem to mind it was natural to them, so why should he make them feel uncomfortable for doing what was normal. // When in Rome // he thought enjoying all the attention that was lavished upon him.

* * *

So here he was five days later, six hours into the decompression cycle. He had really enjoyed his stay but he was looking forward to getting back into his normal routine on Enterprise. The work had been really intense and tiring, but immensely gratifying to him as an engineer. This was not because he had helped a previously unknown species, but because he had figured out from scratch technology that was completely alien to him and got it working again.

Before he left the Sargosians had thrown a thank you party for him, which he was definitely going to keep quiet about back on Enterprise, since he had let loose his own inhibitions and joined in. He couldn't ever remember being that wild before, it was definitely not in his nature, but boy it had been fun he thought, smiling at the memory.

* * *

Two hours later Trip lifted the hatch from the Sargosian ship and climbed into the shuttle pod that Travis had flown to pick him up. Sitting down in the nearest chair, he closed his eyes and let out a big sigh—god he was tired he thought running his hands through his hair. // Ah just want to throw myself into the nearest shower then climb into bed and sleep for years. //

"So how was it Commander!" asked Travis with a huge grin on his face.

"Tiring, but at least everything is working again," replied Trip smiling back trying to keep the subject based on professional matters, even though he knew this wasn't what Travis wanted to know.

"What were they like?" asked Travis with twinkling eyes, he had seen them on the view screen when they had first asked for help. Needless to say nearly all of the men's eyes on the bridge had popped out of their sockets at the sight.

"Just like you or me, no different," replied Trip trying to look as innocently as he could.

"Really!" said Travis in a disbelieving voice. He gave another big smile then turned around to fly them back to Enterprise, he knew Commander Tucker was evading his question, but he didn't push he would get it out of him later.

* * *

Stepping off the shuttle he had to go through decon. // Gee another long boring wait to look forward to. //

"Hey Phlox, how much longer do I have to be in here."

"Not long know Commander!" replied Phlox as he pulled back the window screen to talk to Commander Tucker inside.

"What's the problem, I've been here for ages?"

"Hmmmm. Your blood composition seems to have changed," replied Phlox looking at his readings. "Did you eat or experience anything unusual over there?"

"I ate their food, but they said it was to your specifications. What do you mean unusual?"

"Were you intimate?"

"That's a bit personal don't ya think."

"Don't worry Commander, what ever you tell me will remain strictly between us"

"If you must know I was embarrassed at first, they weren't exactly backward at coming forward if ya know what I mean."

"I think I do Commander, go on."

"Well towards the end it just didn't seem to bother me, then they threw this wild party last night and things just happened...I don't know why I was like that, I've never done anything or been that wild before. It was like ma whole personality just changed all of a sudden, like I had no inhibitions what so ever. Kinda like being drunk but without the booze."

"Hmmmm. How do you feel now, Commander?"

"If you must know, embarrassed. My Ma brought me up to be a Gentleman, not a loveum, leaveum kinda guy."

"You say you didn't feel like that at first?"

"No! It kinda grew on me. I thought I was just getting comfortable in their company."

"Maybe, but I think it's something more."

"What do ya mean Doc?"

"Your blood work would indicate that you've ingested some sort of chemical that's built up in your system, probably from the food, which caused you to loosen up so to say."

"Is it dangerous and will it still affect me?"

"I need to run more tests but I think no on both counts. You should be fine to go about your duties, come back tomorrow so I can do more tests or sooner if you feel 'loose'."

"Sure Doc, thanks. Don't worry, if I feel wild and frisky you'll be the first person I'll run to" replied Trip with twinkling eyes as he walked out of Decom to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

After being released by Phlox, Trip walked to the bridge to say hello to everyone and update Captain Archer on the last five days. As he walked out of the turbo lift he saw Captain Archer in the situation room looking at some monitors.

"Hey!" said Captain Archer looking up at his friend, "Glad to see you back, did ya enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah thanks, it was a bit of a mess at first, but we soon got things sorted out. I saw some interesting bits of technology that I thought I would try to adapt for Enterprise, with your permission of course," he laughed walking towards him.

"Sure why don't you tell you tell me about it over dinner, beer and a match," replied Captain Archer who stood face to face with Trip staring at him strangely.

"Dinner, beer and a match—damn you must have missed me!" laughed Trip.

Then feeling slightly uneasy under his Captains intense scrutiny, "Anything wrong" he asked.

"No!" replied Captain Archer still gazing at his young friend. He didn't know what it was about Trip at the moment but he just couldn't take his eyes off him. // He has the most amazing blue eyes, why have I never noticed this before. // he thought. Trying to compose himself he quickly added, "It's just good to see you again." He didn't just say this matter of factly, looking longingly at his young friend he knew deep down that he really meant it, he had really missed him.

"Right then, I'll go and get a quick shower and grab a few hours sleep," said Trip pointing in the direction of the turbo lift as he started to slowly back out. Before he stepped off the bridge he looked back and asked, "Is seven okay?"

"It's great, see you then" replied Captain Archer with a big smile on his face, // I'm going to make this a night to remember // he thought.

// Now that was weird // thought Trip as the lift doors closed and descended to his quarters.

* * *

After three hours sleep and a quick scrub down in the shower Trip felt re-energized and ready to find out what state Lieutenant Hess had left engineering in. With a quick detour to the mess hall for a sandwich he was soon up to date with what had happened and what was needed to be done in Engineering. As per usual Lieutenant Hess had done an excellent job looking after his department, their were no immediate concern for his attention, just regular maintenance and diagnostics, so he decided to visit Malcolm in the Armoury, it had been a while since they had one of their buddy-to-buddy chats.

"Hey Mal! How's it going?" asked Trip spying Malcolm near the torpedo bay.

"You're back,lucky bugger!"

"What do you mean?" said Trip walking up next to him.

"Working with those gorgeous creatures for five days," teased Malcolm. "You could have sabotaged their weapon ports so I had a chance to go over."

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind for next time," laughed Trip.

"Don't know how you managed to get anything done; the way they looked I wouldn't have been able to keep my eyes or hands on the job."

"You don't know half of it," murmured Trip.

This last bit definitely piqued Malcolm's interest, but try as he might he couldn't pry anymore info out of Commander Tucker.

"I'm just about finished up here, do you want to come and help me with the port phase cannon," asked Malcolm, feeling a sudden need to gaze into Trip's penetrating blue eyes. He didn't know why but he really wanted to go somewhere quiet where he could have Commander Tucker all by his self.

"Why what's up with it?" replied Trip suddenly feeling very hot under the collar and slightly uncomfortable from Malcolm's penetrating stare.

"It just needs tweaking," replied Malcolm edging closer to Trip until he was inches away. Then in a very seductive whisper and wearing a big smirk on his face he said, "Why don't you use your magic fingers to help me get that big gun firing again."

Trip gave him a blank stare; he couldn't believe what Malcolm had just said, if he didn't know any better he could have sworn that Malcolm was coming on to him.

"If it's all right with ya Mal, I'll get back to ya on that," said Trip edging away, "I just need to go check on something with Hess first." // Damn it, what's the matter with everyone round here. // he thought slowly turning round and walking towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Trip looked at his chronometer on his desk; the time stated was 6:45 so he decided to clear his desk in time for his dinner with Captain Archer and T'Pol. He had returned to Engineering after that strange encounter with Malcolm and decided to finish up next week's schedules and all his outstanding paperwork. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but after a while he began getting strange behaviour off all the men and women in his department—those who walked past sauntered seductively, swinging their hips and giving him hungry looks with their eyes; others called for his assistance for what would seem trivial matters, leaning into him and touching him on his shoulder, arms, or chest. He was definitely getting freaked out by all the attention, so after dinner Trip decided to have a word with Phlox, in case there was a contaminant in the environmental systems.

Walking into the Captain's mess he noticed that it was just him and the Captain;

"No T'Pol!" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"She had some work to finish up in her quarters," replied Captain Archer, standing up to push Trip's chair in and place his napkin on his lap. He'd actually asked T'Pol not to join them this evening as he wanted Trip all by himself.

"Thanks!" said Trip a little surprised at his friend's behaviour.

"So what have you been doing?" asked Captain Archer as the steward served dinner to each of them.

"Not much, just catching up on some paperwork. Mmmmmmmm...Good catfish!"

"Glad you like it, there's pecan pie for afterwards."

"Thanks!" said Trip, his eyes lighting up. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special just thought you deserved it after all your hard work this past week," replied Captain Archer smiling, he loved it when Trip was happy his whole face just radiated. "You said you were going to tell me about their technology that you wanted to try and integrate."

Well that was it, it was like Captain Archer had said the magic word—Trip dived in telling him off that he had seen over there, how it worked, what it was for and whether they could develop it for Enterprise. Captain Archer smiled, he could see Trip was in heaven talking about his precious engines, it was a subject he could go on for hours about if nobody stopped him and Captain Archer had no intention of doing so.

* * *

_One hour later, on the way to the Captain's ready room_

"Ya know you could have told me to shut up, I must have bored ya silly."

"You didn't bore me, you never could, you put so much passion into your speech when you talk it's just enjoyable to listen to."

On the outside Trip smiled, on the inside // Weird Cap'n's never said anything like that before. //

"Do ya wanna beer?" asked Trip walking up to the fridge in the ready room.

"Yeah! Don't forget the pretzels."

"So what match do ya have this time Cap'n, Texas vs. Stanford or Cal vs. Stanford" said Trip sitting down on the couch taking a sip.

"Actually I thought we'd watch a football match," replied Captain Archer sitting down next to Trip with his arm along the back of the couch.

"You hate football!"

"No I don't!" said Captain Archer staring passionately into Trip's eyes again, while teasing his fingertips along the back of Trip's neck. "Anyway, I thought it would make a nice change," he whispered while leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Do ya wanna another beer!" said Trip jumping suddenly up, his weird-o-meter having hit 100%. // Got ta think of something to get out of here before the Cap'n does something he's going to regret. // he thought.

"I've not finished this one yet. Come on sit down!" replied Captain Archer patting the couch besides him.

Trip sat down again, smiling and feeling very uneasy. // Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think! //

"Hey! Have you noticed anything strange about Malcolm recently?"

"Strange, what do you mean?" replied Captain Archer running his fingers along Trip's shoulder, while softly blowing into his ear.

"Well he errmmmm, he sort of made a pass at me, if ya no what I mean."

That was it, Captain Archer stopped instantly what he was doing while jealously began to rear its ugly head.

"What! How dare he, I'll throw him in the god damn brig if he comes near you again," he shouted standing up in rage before walking to the comm.

// Damn this isn't working out right at all, if I didn't know any better I'd say he looks jealous. //

"I think he was only joking!" said Trip trying to distract Captain Archer from whatever foolish act he was planning. // That's it I'm definitely going to see Phlox, people are definitely acting strange around here. // "Hey why don't we finish our beer and see the rest of the match?" Trip pleaded, giving him the old puppy dog look that always got him what he wanted before.

"Alright!" replied Captain Archer calmly walking back to Trip. "Promise me though you'll tell me if he tries anything like that again," he said placing his hands on Trip's shoulders, before kissing him passionately full on the lips.

Frozen to the ground, Trip whispered in a panic stricken voice, "Errmmmmmm, okay!" His face was blank from the shock of being kissed and his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Just as Captain was leaning in for a more amorous embrace, the comm buzzed.

"T'Pol to Commander Tucker."

Trip dived quickly for the comm unit, "Yes T'Pol!"

"Could you come to my quarters please, there's something here I need you to look at?"

"Be right there! Sorry Cap'n, maybe we can finish the some other time?" he asked before walking to the door.

"Sure, we'll finish this later." // Damn! // he thought.

// Thank god for T'Pol. I wonder what she wants? // thought Trip walking out of the door and letting out one big sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

// oh my god, he actually kissed me // thought Trip, shocked at how events were proceeding.

// should I go straight to Phlox and see T'Pol later? Na! I'll see what T'Pol wants first, maybe talk it over with her, see what she thinks and if she's found anything strange on sensors that could account for all this weirdness. // thought Trip as he walked up to T'Pol's door and buzzed.

"Enter!"

"Hey T'Pol you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm having a problem with the plumbing in my quarters," replied T'Pol walking up to Trip with a strange look on her face. She didn't know what it was but Commander Tucker had suddenly developed a rather intoxicating aroma. It was enchanting she thought as she sniffed in his alluring scent. Strange she had never noticed before how physically attractive he was either. Disturbing as it may seem she began to feel strange yearnings and feelings swimming around her body. // I must get a hold of my emotions // she thought as she slowly drank in more and more of his invigorating smell.

"What's the matter with it?" asked Trip walking into the bathroom, not noticing that T'Pol was fighting a losing battle with her inner demons.

"Water is leaking from the shower cubicle and the showerhead is not functioning properly," said T'Pol walking up behind up trying with great difficulty to compose herself and reach out and touch him.

"I'll just get ma tools and have a look at it," replied Trip turning round to go and get what he needed. "I'll be right back!" he smiled.

"Thank you Commander!" glad that she would have some time to get herself under control.

* * *

Normally Trip would have got annoyed at menial tasks such as this, hell he wasn't Chief of Engineering for nothing. Considering the strange behaviour of most of the crew around him though, he was grateful for the diversion. Although if he had known at that moment, how much he was affecting T'Pol, he might have not been so eager to return.

"I'll get started right on it!" said Trip walking back into T'Pol's quarters with toolkit. "It shouldn't take too long!"

"I would appreciate that Commander!" replied T'Pol in a shaky voice.

"Are you alright you look kind of flushed. Do ya want me to call Phlox?"

"I'm fine Commander," replied T'Pol sitting down on her bed. She was trying her best to compose herself, but that sweet aroma was just too powerful and overwhelming.

"Hey, have you noticed anything strange about the crew, the Cap'n and Malcolm in particular," shouted Trip, his voice echoing around the bathroom walls.

There was no reply.

"They've been acting very weird lately."

Still no reply.

"There that should do it. I don't think you'll have any more problems Sub-Commander."

"Thank you Trip!" said a husky voice right behind his ear.

"Geez T'Pol, you scared the life outa me," replied Trip, jumping slightly before turning around and hitting the wall. "Wait, did you just call me Trip!" he asked in a surprised voice.

"That is your name is it not!" whispered T'Pol, her mouth inches away from his. She learned into his chest, feeling her way around his pectoral and shoulder muscles while gazing into his eyes. "I find your scent intoxicating and very alluring Commander," whispered T'Pol breathing in his aroma.

"Waaaaaa...?" Trip couldn't say anything, he was at a loss for words and feeling very uncomfortable.

"Sub-Commander what are you doing!" he quietly asked. // Damn she's strong, I can't move. // T'Pol had him pinned to the shower wall by the shoulders and was breathing hot breath down his neck from those very luscious full pouty lips. // Oh my god! Get a grip on yourself Trip. //

"You said you had fixed the problem. It would therefore be logical to try it out," replied T'Pol.

"Try what out!" asked a very agitated Trip.

"The shower!" replied T'Pol starting to undo his zipper.

"T'Pol!" he shouted, jumping from her touch and the shock of her behaviour.

"What's the matter Commander, don't you find me attractive?"

"Yes! No! Yes!"

"Which is it yes or no?" T'Pol replied in a husky voice undoing his buttons on his undershirt.

"Errrmmm..." // Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think. // he panicked. "Yes, yes, yes I do find ya attractive, but...but not in here," he stammered.

"I don't understand Commander, please elaborate," replied T'Pol nibbling along his jawline and rubbing her hand over his very manly hairy chest.

"I mean if ya want to to to do, you know! Let's go next door, I'm a bed man myself and it would be errrm more comfy," pleaded Trip.

"That would be logical Commander," replied T'Pol before kissing him passionately on the lips. She then released a very stunned Trip and pulled him into her bedroom before pushing him on to the bed, trying to remove his uniform at the same time.

"Wait!" he shouted in a panic stricken voice.

"What's the problem Commander, I thought you wanted to mate?"

"I've, I've got to go and get something first," Trip pleaded pulling away from her embrace.

T'Pol looked on confused as he leaped up from the bed.

"You know, precautions! Wouldn't want any surprises would we?" giggled a panic stricken Trip edging to the door. "I'll be right back!" he indicated

"Don't be too long!!" replied T'Pol as he raced out of the door.

Not looking back, Trip didn't hear this last comment, he just ran directly to sickbay as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

"Phlox!" shouted Trip as he dived through the door. "Phlox!"

"Commander what's the matter?"

"Something's wrong, you've gotta help me," asked Trip, trying to regain his breath and compose himself.

"What seems to be the matter?" said Doctor Phlox walking up to Trip with a puzzled look on his face. He then leaned in to Commander Tucker and began to smell the air around him, looking extremely fascinated.

"Oh god now you're doing it as well!" said a very agitated Trip.

"Doing that!"

"Sniffing me! People keep sniffing me, and then they look all weird and go goggle eyed making suggestive remarks and coming on to me."

"Coming on to you!" asked a confused Phlox.

"You know, coming on to me!" replied Trip indicating what he meant. "Just now T'Pol tried to jump me in the shower. I've always wished women would pay attention to me but this is ridiculous. The Cap'n kissed me in his ready room and threw a jealous hissy fit over Malcolm. Everyone's gone weird," he said throwing his hands up in despair.

"Hmmmmm!" replied Phlox reaching for his scanner. He was intrigued about what Commander Tucker was doing in T'Pol's shower, but he thought it was better not to mention it, since the Commander looked agitated enough as it was. "It would seem the chemical, which has built up in your blood is affecting your pheromones."

"Ma what!"

"Pheromones Commander! A chemical secreted by an animal that influences the behavior or development of others of the same species. It looks like your previous interaction with the Sargosians has caused this chemical to affect your pheromones, making them very pronounced. I must admit you smell quite enchanting at the moment."

"What do ya mean?" replied a very confused Trip.

"Your pronounced pheromones are accentuating the emotions and feelings that others feel towards you to the extreme. It's fortunate that Denoblian females are the seducers in our species who initiate mating, otherwise your scent would probably have affected me as well."

"Is there anything can you do or am I just going to run around the ship trying to keep my virtue intake, hoping it will wear off?" asked an anxious Trip.

"I doubt it will wear off Commander, if anything it will get worse."

"Worse! How on earth can it get any worse?" then thinking about what he had just said, "No, don't answer that. I can imagine how much worse it can get. So what am I going to do?"

"Why don't I hide you in decon, while I do some blood tests to try and reverse the effects. If nothing else it will give you time to have a rest and hopefully I can find a solution before people realize where you are."

"Thanks Phlox, you're a life saver!"

"The only problem is if someone is so determined to find you, all they need to do is check internal sensors."

"Not if I disable them first. I think a slight detour is in order. I'll comm. you when I am in decon and disable the lock, it should give me a few hours respite at least."

"Be careful Commander, I'll keep you informed of my progress," replied Phlox taking the vial of blood he had just taken from Commander Tucker to his work unit.

"I'll say this, life is never dull when Commander Tucker's around," Phlox muttered to himself when Trip left the room.

* * *

_One hour later_

Lying down on the floor in decon, Trip pondered the events which had occurred over the last 24 hours, // why oh why do I get myself into these situations, if I didn't know any better I'd say I was jinxed. First pregnant, now this, I absolutely refuse to go over to anymore alien ships. From now on I'm giving advice and instructions over a comm. link. Boring but much safer! //

* * *

Malcolm had just finished his shift and he was determined to find Trip to spend some time with him. Normally there would be nothing unusual in this since it was a normally occurrence the two friends had regularly engaged in, but tonight his entertainment plans for him and Trip were far more elaborate and different than normal. With a smirk on his face and images dancing around his head of what he was going to do with Mr. Tucker once he found him, he set off for the mess hall.

Captain Archer was getting bored waiting for Trip to finish up with whatever T'Pol wanted him for, he wanted to finish watching the game and more importantly, finish what they had started before. Where the heck was Trip thought Captain Archer as he wandered over to the comm.. // Malcolm...I bet that snake Malcolm is trying his luck again, he's always around Trip, bothering him to spend time with him. I'll show him, Trip's my friend not his. // With jealously rearing its ugly head, Captain Archer set off to the Armoury to check the whereabouts of Commander Tucker and Malcolm Reed.

T'Pol was also tired of waiting in her quarters, how long does it take to find some precautions, not that they needed any since she was certain the chance of any accidents occurring would be highly unlikely. Therefore the logical conclusion was that Commander Tucker was testing her intelligence and suitability as a worthy mate. // I will rise to the challenge. // she thought as she made her way to the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Commander Tucker took his communicator out of his pocket and opened flipped it open, "Hi doc, how's it coming?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm experiencing some problems, it will be a while yet before I can find a counter agent to the chemical compound. If I continue having no luck, I'm going to get in touch with the Sargosians. Maybe they can help."

"Don't worry Doc; I appreciate you keeping me informed."

"That's quite alright Commander, although that is not what I comm...you for."

"What's the problem?"

"It seems that your disappearance has been noted by various crewmembers, Captain Archer, Sub Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed are all looking for you, so be careful."

"Thanks Doc, I'll keep ma eyes and ears peeled."

// Oh well, so much for a quiet rest. Let's see how long it takes them to notice ma adjustments to internal sensors. //

* * *

Lieutenant Reed was in a quandary, he had checked the mess hall and Engineering but was unable to find Trip, // Hmmmm...where else can he be, I've checked his usual haunts. I bet Captain Archer has talked him in to watching one of those boring polo matches with him. // The thought of the two of them together brought on a huge surge of jealousy inside Malcolm.

// Hmmmmmm......if that's the case he's going to need an excuse to get away, and I know just the sort of diversion to do that—if I jimmy the power flow between the engine and weapon systems, Enterprise will lose warp drive and weapons. I can then help Trip, while secretly dragging out the repairs at the same time. That way I can have Trip all to myself with no Archer in sight.// Not thinking clearly or straight and with an evil smirk on his face, Malcolm climbed into the nearest Jefferies tube to put his plan into action.

Captain Archer had checked the Armoury and Engineering, but there was no sign of Trip or Malcolm. Not thinking clearly and feeling very paranoid and jealous, he walked to the Officer' deck, planning to check both Trip's and Malcolm's quarters.

// If I find out Malcolm is up to no good with Trip or is trying it on, I'll shoot him and throw him in the god damn brig. I'm sick of the way he's always trying to keep Trip away from me, monopolizing his spare time. Trip was my friend long before Malcolm Reed came onto the scene, I think Mr. Reed needs to have a little persuasion to back off and remember his place. //

T'Pol was on the bridge checking her console for the whereabouts of Commander Tucker, noticing that the ships internal sensors weren't working, T'Pol set off for Engineering to do the necessary repairs. // It would seem that Commander Tucker is in decon, back where he first challenged my loyalty and when he first noticed me as a worthy mate by sensually stroking my ears. It is a most logical and suitable location to proceed with the next step in our relationship, I will go and confront him. //

* * *

Trip was lying stretched out on the floor with his arms tucked under his head. His eyes were shut but he was still awake listening for any slight sound which would alert him to his location being discovered. He knew it would happen eventually, but he hoped it would be long enough for Phlox to discover an antidote to his current predicament. Suddenly Trip jumped up and held his breath; he could hear footsteps outside the chamber and the sound of buttons being pressed on the door panel. He had jammed the lock before he had entered, so it wasn't going to be easy to open but certainly not impossible.

// Damn // thought Trip as he looked frantically around for an escape hatch, before falling on an overhead ventilation shaft. // Looks like it'll be a tight squeeze, but what the heck // he thought as he reached up and removed the panel. Just as he climbed up into the opening, painfully squeezing his hips through the small space, he heard the door panel being yanked off the wall. // gotta go, whoever is out there sure is persistent // he thought as he inched his way along. // This shaft should run into Jeffries tube 24, which runs alongside Engineering. No one is listed for maintenance duties there today, so I should be safe if I stay and hang around inside for a while. //

Unbeknownst to Trip, Malcolm was inside Jefferies tube 24 carrying out his plan to sabotage the power flow relays between the engine and the phase canon assemblies. He was just finishing off when he heard a scuffling sound. Turning round he saw a pair of feet emerge from an overhead ventilation shaft followed by a very pert and pinchable bottom. Smiling, he walked up to the figure that was struggling to emerge and cupped his hands around those beautiful cheeks.

"Hello Trip, I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Malcolm!" shouted Trip, almost jumping back into the shaft in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just finishing off some work."

"There shouldn't be any outstanding repair work or diagnostics on any of these systems in here," replied Trip trying to act professional on the outside, while quietly screaming inside for Malcolm to remove his hands from his ass.

"Don't worry it was nothing major, just some minor tweaking was needed to the canon power relays. I didn't want to bother you because I know how busy you are," whispered Malcolm softly into Trip's ear.

Edging quickly away and out of reach from Malcolm's hot breath and roving hands, Trip started to back up out of the Jeffries tube; "Speaking of work, I've gotta rush, got lots to do ya know before ma shift ends. It was nice seeing ya Mal!"

"Why don't I help you finish up, then we could have a drink and catch a movie in my quarters," suggested Malcolm catching up to Trip.

"Errrrmmmm....Why not!" replied Trip nervously. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to upset Malcolm since he was a good friend and he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

"Great!" said Malcolm as he allowed Trip to pass, slightly bent, since he was too tall to stand upright in the cramped passageway. // Nice ass! // he thought with a smirk on his face.

_Meanwhile_

T'Pol walked into Decon after tearing off the door panel and reworking the wires. // strange, internal sensors listed this as Commander Tucker's location // mused T'Pol as she looked around, before finally noticing an open ventilation shaft in the corner. // It would seem that Commander Tucker has eluded me for the time being // thought T'Pol as she walked back out of Decon to Engineering. // He has a head start for now, but not for long since that Jeffries tube can be accessed from the top section of Engineering. I will surprise him when he exits, since the shaft is small it should take him a while to work his way through. //

Captain Archer was prowling the corridors looking for Trip and Malcolm. He had been to both of their quarters and thankfully both were empty, so he had decided to walk to Engineering. He had just stepped onto the overhead passageway above the main engine room floor when he saw Trip and Malcolm emerge from the Jeffries tube. Seeing Trip look cautiously around and Reed with a huge smirk on his face, Archer immediately saw red and strode up to the two of them feeling very angry.

"Cap'n! What can I do for ya," said Trip. // God this is going from bad to worse //

"Trip get here now," said Captain Archer pulling Trip behind him. "Mr. Reed you have gone too far, as from now you are confined to the brig."

"For what Captain!"

"Harassing a senior officer."

"Ha...don't I wish. What Trip and I get up to is of no concern to you. Why don't you be a good little captain and go play with your ball."

"You smart mouthed British twerp, come here and say that and I'll knock you into the middle of next week."

"I'd like to see you try you old fart," said Malcolm stepping up to Captain Archer.

"Hey guys, time out!" shouted Trip stepping in between the two of them. "There's going to be no fighting in ma engine room, take it to the gym will ya, I've got work to finish off."

_Just then_

"Commander!" replied T'Pol stepping into the engine room and spying the three of them on the overhead passageway.

// Great that's all I need // thought Trip glanced down and seeing T'Pol walk into Engineering.

"Remove yourself from my Commander Tucker," said T'Pol walking up to the stairs and giving Captain Archer a piercing evil stare. "We have an appointment in my quarters. If you won't mind Commander, time is of the essence."

"Sorry, but Commander Tucker is coming with me to finish off watching our football game and beer," replied Captain Archer grabbing hold of Trip's arm and pulling him towards him.

"Your both wrong, Trip is coming back to my quarters to watch a movie and grab a drink," said Malcolm, grabbing hold of Trip's other arm and pulling him back.

"Guys! Will ya let go, your gonna rip me in two."

"Back off Reed, Trip's my friend."

"Back off yourself Archer, Trip's with me."

"I believe both of you are inadequate to full fill Commander Tucker's needs, only I can satisfy him," said T'Pol grabbing hold of the front of Trip's uniform and pulling him towards her.

// Geez now I now what it feels like to be in a blender // thought Trip as he was pulled around amongst the three of them.

No one was backing off and pretty soon it descended into abusive shouting and derogative name calling comments. // I've gotta get the hell outta here // thought Trip trying to wrench himself free of the tangled mess. He tried yanking himself backwards but he panicked and totally misjudged the amount of strength needed and how little space there was between himself and the railing.

Before he knew what was happening he was falling over the railing with his arms flaying, "Trip!!!" screamed both Captain Archer and Malcolm Reed leaning over the rail looking on in horror. T'Pol turned round and raced back down the stairs hoping to catch Commander Tucker or at least break his fall—too late, Trip hit the floor with a sickening THUD. There was complete silence as everyone stared in horror at Commander Tucker's lifeless crumpled body lying on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Trip felt like he was floating on a cloud, he was feeling calm, relaxed and at peace. He didn't know where he was, but he could hear soft music playing and the sound of voices. Somehow they sounded very familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had heard them before. At first Trip gave in to this serenity as the beckoning of the peaceful bliss was strong and very tempting, but the desperation in those quiet voices pulled at his heart strings, somehow he knew that if he ignored their plea he would regret it forever. He couldn't let this happen so he put all his energy into focusing his mind and thoughts on the voices and the music until they got louder and louder.

He recognised the music; it was his favourite blues recording that he liked to play his harmonica along to. Soon the voice began to sound more familiar, it sounded like Doctor Phlox urging him to come back. // Come back, he hadn't gone anywhere, how could he come back from somewhere he hadn't gone. // Focusing on these familiar sounds Trip let himself be pulled closer until he became more aware of reality. Carefully opened his eyes, blinking from the glare of the harsh overhead light, the blurriness slowly cleared until he became aware of his surroundings. Standing next to the bed was Doctor Phlox.

"Hey!" said Trip in a quiet and croaky voice.

"Hey there yourself!" replied Doctor Phlox "You gave everyone quite a fright Commander."

"What do ya mean?" said a very confused Trip trying to remember the last thing that happened before he woke up.

"It took me a while to resuscitate you after your accident. At one point I thought we had lost you, but I'm pleased to say your stubborn streak came through in the end and you began to cooperate. That happened about a week ago, since then you've been in a coma Commander."

Suddenly realization dawned on him with regards to his fall, causing Trip to throw an anxious look at Phlox.

"Don't worry Commander, everything is fine," replied Phlox bringing over a beaker of water for Trip to sip.

"During that time I was able to get in touch with the Sargosians and they gave me the composition for the chemical compound that was building up in your blood. Apparently it's a synthetic compound that they place in their food to make them relax. In the past their society used to be very work orientated and highly stressed, placing its value above anything else—even procreating. This resulted in their population dwindling down to dangerous levels due to various medical ailments. Before it was too late scientists discovered a chemical compound, which when ingested, caused the Sargosians to be more open with their emotions and feelings, helping them to see that work isn't the be all and end all in life."

"A drug!"

"In a sense, although it is not addictive and causes no side effects. They didn't think it would affect humans, so they were very surprised and shocked to find out what had happened. They are extremely sorry for all the trouble they've caused."

"So nobody's acting weird anymore," asked Trip.

"No I managed to synthesis a counter agent to neutralize the compounds effects on your pheromones and the crew, which I administered a few days ago. Needless to say, until then I've had quite a time keeping Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed and Sub Commander out of sickbay."

"Oh! So how are they doing?"

"They are all deeply worried and concerned for your welfare. In fact for the first few days I had to have them all forcibly confined to quarters under armed guard, mainly to prevent Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed from killing each other. Since the neutralizing agent took effect, they've calmed down and have been taking it in turn sitting with you, talking and playing your favourite music. They haven't left your side for 3 days."

"I thought I sensed voices and music, but I wasn't sure."

"The Captain should be here soon, since it's his turn to...Ahh here he is now," said Phlox turning to look at Captain Archer as he walked through the door.

"Cap'n"

"Trip, thank god you're awake," said Captain Archer racing to his friend's side.

"Geez, Cap'n you look like hell!"

"I thought I'd killed you!" said a tearful Captain Archer sitting down next to the bio bed clasping hold of Trip's hand. "Then when Phlox locked us in our quarters without any information I practically went mad, climbing the walls with worry. I'm surprised Phlox didn't sedate me, with the amount of times I comm him and the fuss that I kicked up."

"It crossed my mind Captain!" muttered Phlox as walked over to his desk.

"You weren't to blame. I'm sorry Cap'n, it was my fault—I let you down again."

"What do you mean, it was your fault?" said a confused Captain Archer.

"If I hadn't slept with one of the Sargosians, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry; I let Starfleet down by not behaving as a gentleman and I showed us in a bad light. I'm willing to take whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

"Trip I'm not going to do a damn thing, your not to blame—Phlox explained everything. That chemical they put in their food is to blame, it made you act like them. Granted the effect took longer but the end result was just the same. If anything I should be apologizing to you—I sexually harassed you and tried to kill you."

"I wouldn't quite go that far Cap'n, your actions were based on extremely exaggerated emotions and feelings—that's different from sexually harassing someone," said Trip carefully pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Anyway you wouldn't have got very far."

"What do you mean? Here do you want some help?" asked Captain Archer reaching over to adjust the bio bed so Trip could sit up easier.

"Thanks Cap'n. As I was saying, if you want some Tucker loving, watching a football match ain't the way to do it. If ya want some tips ask Malcolm, now he's got some good moves, but damn does he need some better pick up lines," laughed Trip.

Captain Archer just shook his head and chuckled. "Seriously though, I tried to kill you? "Extenuating circumstances, you weren't thinking straight," said Trip trying to reassure his friend. "In a way it's kinda flattering, I've never had anyone fight over me before. I'm just glad that we all met up in Engineering."

"Why?"

"If it had been the Armoury, Malcolm would've had you doing phase pistols at dawn," laughed Trip again.

"God Trip, it would be a dull place without you?" laughed Captain Archer standing up. "It's great to see you looking well my friend, get some rest."

"Only if we finish watching that football match later, I wanna see Florida trance San Francisco's sorry butts."

"Any time my friend, any time!" said Captain Archer as he turned to leave.

"Wait Cap'n!"

"Yeah Trip!"

"Are you really bothered by the amount of time I spend with Malcolm?" asked Trip looking very serious and concerned.

"No Trip I'm not bothered. I think we are both lucky that we've got you because you're such a damn good friend. Now get some rest, that's an order!"

"Yes sir!" saluted Trip before lying down and getting comfy once again.

* * *

Later that night T'Pol crept into sickbay. She had heard from the Captain that Commander Tucker was awake, but she just wanted to check on him one more time to put to rest her own concerns. Pulling aside the curtains she quietly walked up to the bio bed and sat down, looking at Commander Tucker sleeping.

T'Pol was greatly relieved that he was going to be alright; the sight of his falling body and the sickening thud as he hit the ground had disturbed her greatly. She had come to care greatly for these humans over the past two years, Captain Archer and Commander Tucker even more so, they were good friends who she had come to respect and admire.

"T'Pol"

"Commander, I'm sorry if I awoke you," said T'Pol slightly startled; she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realised that Commander Tucker was awake and watching her.

"Ya didn't!"

"I wanted to apologise for my actions, I assaulted you and then participated in causing your accident. If you so wish to initiate dismissal proceedings against me with Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command, I will not offer a challenge."

"T'Pol, you weren't in your right mind at the time."

"I appreciate that Commander, but nevertheless my actions caused you serious injury, which nearly resulted in your demise. I deeply regret this and I hope you will come to forgive me."

"T'Pol friends forgive each other, you forgave me when I almost killed you on that first Minshara class planet we visited, remember, when I wasn't in my right mind from the pollen. This is no different as far as I am concerned."

"That is very commendable Commander, thank you."

"You've gotta laugh though, 'You need me to come and fix your plumbing!', geez T'Pol I would never have associated you doing the bored housewife, accost the handyman routine," laughed Trip.

"Get some rest Commander, I will see you tomorrow," replied T'Pol raising her usual eyebrow. "Goodnight!"

Trip just waved goodbye and carried on laughing.

* * *

Two days later, Phlox released Trip from sickbay on the condition that he return to his quarters and get some rest. His shoulder was still a little sore from being dislocated and he had a slight limp from breaking his left ankle, but on the whole he felt a lot better.

Captain Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi and Travis had all popped in to see him during the past two days keeping him up to date on what was happening, unfortunately though Malcolm seemed to be avoiding him. He hadn't seen or heard from him since the accident in Engineering, so Trip was on his way to Malcolm's quarters to find out what was the matter and clear the air. He knew for a fact that Malcolm's shift had ended and that he wasn't in the mess hall or the Gym, so if Malcolm was brooding or avoiding him he would be in his quarters.

Zzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzz...

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Trip, can I come in?"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Commander"

"Yeah a bit busy avoiding me, open the damn door Malcolm, and how many times have I told ya to call me Trip when were off duty?"

Zzzzzzzzz..."Come in!" replied Malcolm, looking dejected on his bed. He had been dreading this confrontation for the past two days, ever since he had found out that Trip had woken up. It's not that he didn't care that Trip was okay, he did he was very relieved, he was just very embarrassed and afraid that he had ruined their friendship forever.

"Damn it Malcolm, how could ya?" shouted Trip walking into Malcolm's quarters pretending to look angry.

"I'm really sorry Trip for everything, if you want to reprimand me for my actions go right ahead, I deserve it," said Malcolm standing strictly to attention.

"Sit down Malcolm, your gonna split in two if ya stand like that much longer. So, as I was saying, how could ya Mal?"

"Sir, I don't know what ..."

"How on earth could ya have got all those girls in San Francisco with pick up lines like that," chuckled Trip interrupting. "Geez Malcolm, 'Why don't you use your magic fingers to help me get that big gun firing again', I can't believe that you could say something as cheesy as that and expect to be successful."

Seeing that his friend was teasing him, Malcolm relaxed and sat back down on his bed. "Hey it worked like a charm in the past; you need a certain style and panache to pull it off. Obviously Mr. Tucker you fall short in those areas."

"Hey I didn't see any charm or panache when you had your hand on my ass," laughed Trip, sitting down on the desk chair. "Anyway I'll have you know that I've got plenty of charm, just ask the Cap'n and T'Pol." He was glad to see that Malcolm was starting to relax once more, it had taken him ages to break down his stiff exterior and he wasn't prepared to throw away all of his hard work over this little incident.

"Anyway Malcolm," said Trip becoming more serious, "I don't blame you for what happened, you weren't in control. I just hope we can put it behind us and carry on as before. Mates?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Mates!" said Malcolm clasping his friend's hand and smiling.

"So that movie that ya promised me before, are you still up for it?"

"Sure, make yourself at home."

"It betta not be one of those boring war ones," said Trip getting comfy on the bed.

"Well if you think I'm sitting down to watch one of those daft mushy love ones, you've got another thing coming," said Malcolm adjusting the monitor's controls and sitting down next to Trip.

"Hey where's ma beer?"

"What did your last slave die of?" asked Malcolm standing up again and walking to the fridge.

"Shock, I got it ma self!" laughed Trip as Malcolm handed him a beer and sat down. Then with twinkling eyes he said, "Hey leave the lights on, I don't think I can trust that roving hand of yours."

"Spoil sport!" laughed Malcolm before reaching down in preparation to pinching Trip's bum.

"Wooow, promises, promises!" laughed back Trip who lifted up his butt cheek, so there was plenty for Malcolm to grab.

That was it, this teasing carried on all night along with peals of laughter, leaving people walking past outside wondering what on earth was going on.


End file.
